1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, more particularly to an ejection mechanism for a compact flash card connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact flash card connectors have become popular in applications such as digital cameras and portable computers. The card connectors are commonly configured with an ejection mechanism mounted on a frame thereof and driven by a push button thereof to disconnect and eject compact flash cards therefrom. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,139,339 and 5,149,276 disclose ejection mechanisms for the compact flash card connectors. However, such ejection mechanisms were either easy to destroy and difficult to repair, or too thick in dimension as not to be suitable for slim space applications. Improvements of the ejection mechanism for the card connectors are therefore desirable.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a compact flash card connector having a stable and simple ejection mechanism.
To achieve the above object, an ejection mechanism for a compact flash card connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative header having a cross bar and a pair of guiding arms integrally extending from opposite ends of the cross bar. At least one of the guiding arms forms a receiving slot at an outer side thereof, the receiving slot has a front portion and a rear portion connected with the front portion thereby forming a sidestep therebetween. A lever is pivotally mounted on the cross bar with an ejection portion defined at one end thereof. A spring is located in the rear portion of the receiving slot and positioned by the sidestep. A push button is movably retained on one of the arms. The push button comprises a front portion connected with the lever and a rear portion connected with the front portion, the rear portion has a locating block retained in the T-shaped front portion of the receiving slot, the locating block is rearwardly urged by the spring and is frontwardly movable to actuate the lever.